


Lucky

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, thor and bruce deserve to be happy, warning for description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: “Banner?”“Banner!!”Bruce’s eyes pry open as he feels a large hand on his shoulder. He rolls onto his back as he sees Thor peering over him, telling him something he can’t quite figure out.“Banner.. school…. go…”“Huh?”“Banner, we need to go to school, we should’ve left ten minutes ago.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii friends!! this is my first time writing any thorbruce stuff so please bare with me as i try to navigate this,
> 
> basically just a thorbruce high school au (no one has powers) 
> 
> warning for homophobic comments and a small description of a panic attack

“Banner?”

“Banner!!”

Bruce’s eyes pry open as he feels a large hand on his shoulder. He rolls onto his back as he sees Thor peering over him, telling him something he can’t quite figure out.

“Banner.. school…. go…”

“Huh?”

“Banner, we need to go to school, we should’ve left ten minutes ago.”

Bruce comes to the realization that he’s laying in Thor’s bed in his t-shirt that’s way too big for him, and he begins to roll off his bed and slowly manages to grab his phone on the bedside table. And, as Thor mentioned, the clock read 7:50, ten minutes after they should’ve left.

“Shit,” Bruce muttered while searching for his clothes.

“Forget it, keep my shirt on and throw these pants on,” Thor said while handing Bruce a wrinkled pair of pants he found on his carpet.

“Whose are these?”

“Does it really matter right now? I’ll meet you outside, Banner,” Thor began to open his bedroom door as he heard Bruce’s voice.

“You can call me Bruce sometimes, you know.”

Then before he closed the door, “I know, Bruce.” 

And for some reason, the way Thor said his first name made Bruce feel something weird. Almost a sense of butterflies in his stomach, but he supposed it could also be the anxiety of being late for school. _It’s not anything to worry about, though._

\--------------------------------------------------

After a while of cursing and speeding, the pair finally made it to Springfield High School. They made their awkward entrances into the school, and parted ways as they went to first period.

Bruce quietly opened the door to the English room, handed his teacher his late pass, and fumbled as he sat down in his seat. He heard murmuring, and eventually a comment loud enough for him to hear.

“Do you think he’s wearing his boyfriend’s t-shirt? I heard he’s gay.”

Bruce sunk into his seat as he crossed his arms and listened to the teacher’s lecture. He’s heard plenty of comments like this before, and overall was decent at ignoring them, but this one got to him. It made him feel almost defensive, as if he wanted to tell him that Thor wasn’t his boyfriend. That they were just friends. Not anything more, because Bruce wasn’t good enough to love. 

Later on in the day, Bruce makes his way to the bus as he hears people laughing behind him. He chooses to ignore it, but he’s forced to stop and turn around when he hears his name being called out.

“Hey, Bruce! Is Thor your boyfriend?”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he doesn’t know this person, and continued walking to his bus, and once again, he stops as a forceful hand grabs his shoulder and brings him back around.

“Answer me, is-” The individual is stopped as he hears a deep voice interrupt him.

“Yeah, actually, Banner is my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?” Thor walks over to him as he puts his arm around Bruce’s shoulder, which makes Bruce tense up, but also gives him a warm feeling that he still doesn’t quite understand.

Thor’s loud and deep voice seemed to intimidate the group that were talking to Bruce, so they struggled out a, “n-no,” and ran away. 

Thor turns to put his arms on Bruce’s shoulders, and he notices that Bruce is shaking. 

“Banner, are you alright?” He asks as Bruce throws his head into his extremely shaky hands. Thor notices this and panics for a bit, not knowing what to do in the moment, but he decides to throw his arms around Bruce into a tight, but gentle hug. They stand there together as Bruce shakes and Thor rubs his back, putting his chin on top of Bruce’s head. It’s not long until Bruce sinks into the hug and starts crying, and Thor occasionally whispering, “It’s gonna be alright. I’m here with you. I won’t hurt you... no one will.” Bruce wraps his arms around Thor, his head against his chest, soaking his t-shirt, but Thor doesn’t seem to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce wakes up in thor’s bed again and thor is constantly worried about bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!! wooo!!
> 
> warning for slight details of abuse
> 
> hope you like this one!! thanks for reading !!!

Bruce isn’t completely sure how he ended up in Thor’s bed, once again. The last thing he remembers is getting into Thor’s car, and then it goes black from there. Everything seems a bit too familiar when he’s, again, woken up by Thor.

“Ba-Bruce? Are you okay?” Thor asks as he taps his brown-eyed friend, remembering his correction from earlier that day.

Bruce jolts up, and a hand meets his jaw to comfort him. Out of instinct, he puts his own hand on top of Thor’s.

“Hey.. hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” Thor’s thumb grazes Bruce’s cheek as Bruce turns to look at him. 

“Thor, I- I don’t really remember what happened.”

Thor chuckles, which sends a shade of red to Bruce’s cheeks. “You fell asleep on the way to my house.” He could hear Thor mumble something else, but he decided not to ask. 

“Oh, sorry, thank you for driving me here. I would go home, but, my dad- he isn’t home, like I told you, so…”

This created a confused look on Thor’s face. “Bruce, your dad hasn’t been home for quite some time. Is everything okay?”

Clearly unsettled, Bruce hesitated to say, “Y-yeah, he’s on a business trip… should be back soon. Thank you for letting me stay here, you’re a great friend.”

To Thor, the six letter word felt like a stab in the chest, but he would never admit that. He had tried to get over his crush on Bruce in the past, but it only ended up in broken promises and falling in love with him all over again. How could he possibly get over him? His groggy and raspy voice in the morning, the way part of his curls stood up after not showering for long, the way his lips moved when he answered a question in class, his passion for science- needless to say, Thor was _captivated _by Bruce. But if he would ever tell him is the real question, because Bruce only saw him as a friend. A friend.__

__“Of course, I’d do anything for y- to help you. Just ask and I’m here.” Thor smiles a weak smile, but Bruce doesn’t seem to see through it._ _

__They both realize at the same time that Thor’s hand is still grasping Bruce’s jaw, and they stay there for a brief moment, and just before Thor gets the idea to lean in-_ _

__“So, uh, do you want to watch a movie or something? I heard the Incredible Hulk is good, I’ve never seen it.” Bruce says this as he slowly, but sadly leans against the headboard, releasing Thor’s grip.  
Thor nods and sighs, “Yeah, I have it. We can watch it if you want to.”_ _

__After Thor is done setting the movie up, he sits back down next to Bruce on his queen bed, leaving room between them, but all they both want to do is fill that space. They sit there the whole movie, neither moving closer._ _

__Somehow or another, they both end up falling asleep. Thor wakes to muffled yelling outside of his room, and he realizes that Bruce isn’t next to him anymore. He waits a couple minutes until Bruce comes back in, but those few minutes seemed like hours with the amount of worry Thor was feeling._ _

__Bruce quietly opens the door just in case Thor is still sleeping, but is greeted by Thor sitting on the side of his bed, waiting for Bruce. Bruce’s teary eyes is what makes Thor’s stomach drop._ _

__“Bruce? Who was that, is everything alright?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just Tony, he was, uh, angry that I hadn’t finished my part of the science project yet. I need to get home so I’ll see you tomorrow!”_ _

__“But I thought your dad-”_ _

__Before Thor could finish his sentence, Bruce grabbed his backpack and was out the door. It was so sudden that he didn’t have time to think. How was he going to get home without a car or a bike? He put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Bruce wouldn’t let Thor know anything about his homelife, and he began to worry that something bad was going on._ _

__After Thor called a couple times, he decided he would text him instead._ _

___5:46 PM ____ _

____Thor: hey bruce are u ok u havent been answerin gmy texts_ _ _ _

____Thor: bruuuce im worried_ _ _ _

_____5:58 PM ____ _ _ _

______Bruce: Thor, I’m okay. Don’t worry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor: ok sorry ill leave you alone just let me know if you need anything_ _ _ _ _ _

______And there he was, left alone, again._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day at school, Thor walked into Biology expecting to see Bruce there, because Bruce is Bruce and he gets to Biology 15 minutes early, but there was no sign of him. The second bell rang, meaning that class was starting. He turned to pull his phone out, but,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Odinson. No phones.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor sighed as he nodded and turned back to his desk, tapping his pencil rapidly. About twenty minutes into the class, a rushed Bruce came stumbling into class in an old, much too big for him gray t-shirt, ragged jeans, and old Timberlands. He handed their professor his late pass as he sat next to Thor and pulled out his binder. As Thor was looking in his direction, he couldn’t help but notice Bruce’s swollen lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You need to meet me in the bathroom. Five minutes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Thor raised his hand to ask to use the bathroom, and as he was walking out of the classroom, he gave Bruce another firm glance. A few minutes later, he followed him to the bathroom, not ready to answer any of Thor’s questions._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bruce, what the hell happened to you? And no “I fell down the stairs” shit, tell me what happened. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce pulled at his shirt as he struggled to find words, not wanting to reveal the truth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um, my dad has been home all this time, but I just really can’t go home when he’s there,”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He gets drunk all the time, and he somehow heard about the gay jokes people always make about me, I haven’t fully come out to him yet, but he hits me sometimes because he doesn’t want his son to be a- a monster.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hearing Bruce talk about this like it’s an every-day occurrence brought tears to Thor’s eyes. How does he go through every day knowing he might have to go home to that, and live with it? And not tell anyone?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bruce, love, why haven’t you said anything to me? I know we’ve only been friends for not even two years, but I thought you knew you could tell me anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The pet name sent shivers through Bruce’s spine, and he couldn’t believe the words coming out of Thor’s mouth. He hasn’t felt this sense of love and care towards him since his mother was alive, and although it was refreshing, he felt he didn’t deserve it. As his dad had embedded into him, he truly saw himself as a monster._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I know, I just, I don’t know, I didn’t want to bother or worry you.”  
Thor held back the urge to press his lips on Bruce’s and comfort him, so he settled with a gentle hand on his shoulder. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“You could never bother me. You can also always stay at my house as long as you need to. My brother, Loki, is home sometimes, but I’ll do my best to keep him out of your way. I’m sorry this has been happening to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks, Thor.” Bruce wiped a tear off his cheek as he shyly looked up at Thor and gave a gentle smile. Thor smiled back at him, resisting his desires to hold him close, like he always wants to._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And, you’re not a monster. I like guys too, and it’s pretty cool. You’re far from a monster.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As they walked back to class together, Bruce felt a sense of serenity for the first time in years._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruce :( honey :(
> 
> i promise my boys will fall in love soon but i goTta lead up 2 it somehow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor lets his guard down a little bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for description of a panic attack in this!!

_Please note that this chapter takes place a day before the first chapter began._

 

“Hey, Thor, could I stay at your house again tonight?”

“Of course.” Thor said this with a smile, but it soon unfortunately turned to a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m actually having a party at my house tonight. You’re welcome to come, of course, but I wasn’t completely sure if that was your type of environment. But it would be awesome if you came.”

 _A party, Bruce thought. A place where I get to spend even longer surrounded by the nasty smell of alcohol and try to deal with drunk idiots. That sure sounds like fun._ But where else was he going to go? He can’t go home, Tony hasn’t been answering his texts, and he honestly doesn’t have any other friends to go to. He was just going to have to try and have fun, which would be a bit easier because Thor would be there with him. He had been an anchor to Bruce these past two years, and as every day passes Bruce seems to feel more and more comfortable around Thor. He was against anyone touching him, but when Thor placed his calloused hand on Bruce’s shoulder, it felt like they were the only two in the world. He always finds himself staring at Thor in class and daydreaming about him when he should be listening to lectures, but he can’t completely figure out why. He just kept telling himself that all friends felt like this and it wasn’t anything to worry about. He enjoyed being around Thor so much, but he could never fully understand why Thor enjoyed Bruce’s company. After all, his dad was right, he was a monster. Why would he want to be around a monster like him?

“Banner?”

He hadn’t realized he’d be silent for a while until Thor’s voice brought him out of it. 

“Oh- Sorry. Sure, I’ll tag along.”

Thor has a wide grin on his face now, and Bruce swears he could feel the sparks between them. “Awesome! And don’t worry, you can stick by my side all night, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

A few hours goes by and the pair start preparing for the party. Bruce feels his anxiety start to stir as the house starts to fill with people he’s seen but never talked to, but he takes a few deep breaths to try and push it away. 

“Banner, if you start to feel uncomfortable at all, let me know and I can send everyone home. I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“There’s no need to do that, I’ll be able to handle a few hours of this. Don’t worry about me.”

He walks along Thor’s side for just about the whole night. He hadn’t known about Bruce’s dislike to alcohol, but he could sense Bruce’s nerves from the way he kept messing with his hair and looking down to his shoes. This concern caused Thor to put his arm around Bruce every so often to reassure him that he was safe. This small action sent a vast amount of shivers through Bruce’s spine and he held back a smile every time. He wasn’t sure how a person could make him feel so many things at once, but Thor sure did the job.

After everyone went home, Bruce started getting ready for bed when he heard muffled sobs coming from Thor’s bedroom.

“T-Thor? Are you okay? I’m gonna come in…” Bruce said softly as he cracked open the door. Bruce realized Thor didn’t hear him until he sat down gently next to him.

Thor was a mess. Tears were streaming down his face and Bruce could tell he was having trouble breathing. Bruce was hesitant to speak, so he placed his hand upon Thor’s forearm before saying anything. 

“Hey, it’s me, Bruce. You’re gonna be okay. Breathe in and out slowly with me.”

Bruce demonstrated a long inhale and exhale as he guided Thor to do the same. Thor shook his head, as to say he couldn’t do it, but Bruce comforted him.

“I know. I know. It’s okay.. Focus on my voice. You’re going to be okay.” 

Bruce’s hand traveled to the warmth of Thor’s back as he began to inhale. Bruce kept assuring him that he was doing well as his breath became steady and the tears stopped their flow down his cheeks. He took another few deep breaths before glancing up into Bruce’s eyes.

“Banner.. I’m sorry.. What happened to me?”

Seeing Thor so scared and his eyes glossy broke Bruce’s heart. “You don’t need to apologize, it was out of your control. You were having a panic attack.”

“How did you know what to do?”

“I get them a lot.. I’ve learned how to deal with them. It kinda sucks.”

“Banner, I’m sorry… well at least I’ll know what to do next time.”

Bruce chuckles a bit as he nods. 

“Do you know what caused it? Did something happen?”

Thor’s head drops as he rubs his tears away with his palm. 

“My brother disappears sometimes, and it’s been a while since he came back.. I tried calling him but he wouldn’t pick up, so I guess I started freaking out.”

“Thor.. I’m sorry. What about your parents, do they know where he is?”

“No.. my parents died when I was young. It’s just me or me and Loki at home.”

_Shit. Bad time to bring that up._

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come up..”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Bruce decides to break it.

“Are you alright now? It’s getting late, we should probably go to sleep soon.”

“Yeah, I think I’m fine. Thank you, again, for helping me. I didn’t really know what was happening and to have someone guide me through it was reassuring. So, thank you. Again.”

“Of course, I know how bad they can get.”

As Bruce was talking, he looked down and realized he had a huge stain of who knows what on his shirt.

“Shit. I-uh- I got a huge stain on my shirt, and I didn’t bring another one..”

“That’s okay, I probably have one you could borrow. It might be too big on you, but I’ll find one.”

Thor rummages through his drawer for a bit until he pulls out a purple t-shirt that’s definitely too big for Bruce, but it’ll do.

And it will definitely do. Bruce throws on the shirt and he takes in the smells of wood and honey, and the thought of Thor wrapped around him was comforting. 

They both climbed into Thor’s bed and Bruce was finally going to get a reasonable amount of sleep after nights and nights of two or less hours, sleeping on his couch. He took in the warmth in the body next to his, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart hurts i love these boys a lot


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and bruce play 20 questions

Bruce and Thor always met up at Bruce’s locker at the end of the day, because it was closer to the exit. They said hello and walked out together, then got in Thor’s car and went to his house. Today was no different, but instead of only a simple hello, Thor asked Bruce a question.

“Hello!”

“Hey, Thor.”

“So, I have a question. Or more of a request.”

“What is it?”

“This new place opened up a few blocks from my house, I don’t remember the name of it, but it sells ice cream. Care to join me? Of course, you don’t have to, but we haven’t done much the past few days, so I just thought-”

“Thor, I’d love to go.”

Thor exhaled as he said, “Great!” He hesitated to say “it’s a date” as he knew it would most likely never happen, but a boy can dream. 

It was around 4 P.M. when the two left Thor’s house and ended up walking because of the short distance. They got their orders and sat out the back on one of the picnic tables, and both realized that they were the only one’s there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Thor decided to speak.

“Do you wanna play, like, 20 questions or something? But not the trivia version. Just general questions.”

Although Thor and Bruce had been friends for awhile, they didn’t know too much about the other. Bruce wasn’t one to talk about himself or his home life, while Thor occasionally brought stories up, but never spilled too much. Thor was intrigued to know more about his friend, and he hoped this would maybe open up Bruce’s mind to _romantic possibilities._

“Uh, yeah, sure. We can do that.”

“Ok, I’ll go first. Uh, I guess, what’s the first thing you would do if you won the lottery?”

“I would probably just save it, or give it all to science charities or something. I’m not really sure.” Bruce smiled a slight but gentle smile as he talked that made Thor’s heart go wild. He wasn’t sure how he was holding himself back so well, but he’d have to keep up the effort for the rest of the night.  
“Your turn!”

“Um, what is your biggest pet peeve?”

“I guess I get really bothered when people are just rude or judgemental. Why should someone have such a harsh opinion based on someone’s appearance, you know? Like, today, someone was talking to me about how that kid Dylan is weird just because he has glasses. How could you say that about someone based on one small thing? Dylan is such a nice guy and he’s super smart, too. I mean, you have glasses, but you’re one of the best people I know. One small thing shouldn’t create such unkind feelings towards another.”

Bruce felt his heart start to race as Thor finished talking, and he soon realized why. He was _jealous_ that Thor had said such nice things about Dylan. And then on top of that, Thor’s compliment made Bruce’s head spin. Why was he so jealous of Dylan, and why did one compliment increase his heart rate? Friends compliment each other all the time, right?

Bruce, an over-thinker, started to go event by event of their friendship. Bruce found himself to be often flustered around Thor, and the day Thor held him in his arms as he struggled to breathe, he felt _home._ He felt like no one would or could hurt either of them. _Was he falling in love with Thor?_ He couldn’t possibly be in love with his friend. Thor was much too good for him and was everything Bruce convinced himself he _wasn’t._ Thor had a killer jawline, not to mention his abs Bruce often saw as Thor was getting ready for bed at night, he was good at talking to people and he was caring towards everyone. And as Thor was talking, all Bruce could imagine was crashing his lips onto the god-like individual before him-

 _I’m falling in love with Thor,_ Bruce thought to himself. He couldn’t possibly admit his feelings because Thor would never love him back. He would just have to live with this feeling until they both went off to college and went their separate ways. He would have to live with day dreaming about holding Thor’s hand every day, and their first kiss, and spending the rest of his life with him. What was he do to now?

“Bruce?” Bruce hadn’t noticed his forehead covered in sweat and his ice cream dripping down the cone. He wasn’t sure what to do in the moment, but he needed to get out of there.

“Sorry, I’m okay, I just remembered that I, uh, I have a lot of homework to do. We should probably get going.”

Thor’s face dropped as he nodded and put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder as they started to turn around, but Bruce moved away, not letting his feelings to escalate. Thor was clearly hurt by this action, but continued walking, and the pair ended up walking in silence the whole way back to Thor’s house. 

When they were back to his house, they made their way to Thor’s room, when Thor started to get very concerned as Bruce kept putting his fingers through his messy curls.

“Bruce, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, because-”

“Thor, I _said_ that I was _fine_.” Bruce said this in an angrier tone than he intended, and Thor’s face displayed fear as he backed away.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone for a bit so you can do your homework.”

Thor made his way out of the room and closed the door, and Bruce heard Thor’s footsteps make their way down the stairs. Bruce’s head collapsed against the pillow as he sighed loudly, upset that his angry side got the best of him. He just wished he could push all his feelings aside, but all of them are brought up just hearing Thor walk around downstairs. Bruce was falling madly in love, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruce finally figured out what the butterflies in his stomach were oooooo
> 
> sorry this chapter is a bit short its late here but i wanted to get another chapter up


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor and bruce stargaze

Loki had locked his room and only made one key to open it, which he had. Because of this, Thor and Bruce shared a room while Bruce was staying at his house. Usually this was bliss to Thor, feeling the body of his crush next to him. But a few nights a week Bruce would toss and turn and eventually leave the room, and not too quietly, which woke Thor up. With Bruce’s newfound feelings for Thor, this was happening more than ever. Thor would sit up and worry for a bit, until he grew too tired and fell back asleep and when he occasionally woke up again to get a glass of water, Bruce would be back in his bed, sleeping soundly. Tonight was different, though. When Thor woke up again, Bruce wasn’t next to him. He rolled over to turn on his phone and the time read “3:15 A.M.” He couldn’t hear the footsteps of Bruce, so instead of getting water, he used the flashlight of his phone to go looking for Bruce.

After a few minutes, he found Bruce sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop on the brightest setting, lighting up the exhausted look on his face. Bruce didn’t notice Thor until he heard the seat next to him moving, and Thor sitting next to him.

“Oh, hi.. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I couldn’t sleep so I started working on my science project, then I got caught up in looking at pictures of stars.”

Thor glanced at Bruce’s computer and observed the pictures Bruce had googled, and an idea sparked in his mind. 

“I have some beach chairs and I know how to get up to my roof.. Would you want to go look at the stars to help clear your mind?”

Bruce considered the idea for a few seconds, then decided he would go with Thor. A night alone looking at the stars with Thor? He felt like he would have to pay a million dollars for such an opportunity.

\---------------------------------

“You can come closer, I don’t mind.”

Bruce had placed his chair a couple feet away from Thor, mainly because he didn’t want to bother him but also because if he sat any closer to Thor _he was afraid his heart would jump right out of his chest._

Bruce chuckled then moved a tad closer to Thor, but still too far away for Thor’s liking. 

“Oh, come on, I don’t bite.” Thor took this opportunity to move Bruce’s chair directly against his, sat down and motioned Bruce to sit. Hesitant, Bruce sat down and was immediately greeted with an arm around his. His heart was _definitely_ about to jump right out of his chest.

Thor and Bruce pointed at the stars together, giving some of them names, and sharing smiles together. The view of the stars blending perfectly in the sky and the feeling of the beautiful man next to him was almost overwhelming. As their talking came to an end and they fell to silence, Bruce stayed glancing at the stars, but he soon noticed where Thor was looking. His head was faced towards Bruce and he was sure Thor could hear his heart pounding. Bruce slowly turned his head to Thor’s and the view of his blue eyes was infinitely times better than the stars. He noticed Thor’s eyes closing and he started to lean in, and it was almost like it was all in slow motion. The calloused hand of Thor was placed on Bruce’s jawline, and it was like time stopped. He never once thought Thor would be interested in him, but then again he never thought Thor would want to even be his friend in the first place. These two years he had been in love with Thor but he never knew until just a few days ago. This could be the moment his whole life changes, and he gets to be with the man he loves. Bruce shut his eyes as he began to lean in, just imagining what would happen next made him go crazy, and as their lips were inches apart,

Thor’s phone goes off.

Although nothing happened, Thor seemed to be panting as he stopped leaning and said under his breath, “Shit.” He knew he should’ve left his phone in the kitchen. 

Bruce’s head fell as he fiddled with his shirt awkwardly. Thor reached over to look at his phone, and let out a small laugh. Bruce caught a look at who it was, and found that it was Dylan. So this whole night was just a joke to Thor. Of course it was, Thor clearly had feelings for Dylan, and Bruce would always be alone, as he was supposed to be. The _almost kiss_ was clearly just a joke or something along those lines. Bruce quickly stood up and announced that he was going to go back to sleep, took his chair, leaving Thor alone.

Thor decided to sleep on the couch that night.

The next morning Bruce awoke to an empty bed. He stayed there for nearly ten minutes and then heard footsteps walking up the stairs, and a gentle hand opening the door. The elephant in the room was clear and the tension in the room grew by the second.

“I think I’m gonna skip school today-”  
“Can we talk about last night?”

The two ended up talking at the same time and Bruce thought of slapping himself in the head. 

“You’re going to stay here for the day?

“If that’s alright with you, yeah. I don’t feel great.”

“That’s okay, but can we talk about what happened?”

“Um, yeah, I guess so.”

“I just,-” as Thor was talking, Bruce’s second alarm went off. Saved by the bell. 

“I actually just remembered I have an English project to present today, and I’m feeling a bit better, so I’m gonna get ready for school. You should text Dylan, I think he really likes you.” He grabbed his clothes off the floor and headed for the bathroom. 

This left Thor alone yet again and he felt his heart shatter inside of him. He was in love with _Bruce_. He’d only spoken with Dylan for their English project and the text he received and the laugh that came out meant nothing to him. But he was left with the brutal truth that Bruce would never fall in love with him. He probably only leaned in to kiss him because he didn’t want to hurt Thor’s feelings. Despite all these signs that told him Bruce didn’t feel the same way, he had already tried to get over him, and every time resulted in failure. No matter how much Thor tried with Dylan, he’d never feel the way with him that he felt when he was with Bruce. 

The ride to school that morning consisted of ten minutes of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize
> 
> there will probably only be a few more chapters of this fic and i promise there will be a happy, gay ending


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate bruce's dad. that's the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for physical and verbal abuse

_Bruce rubs his eyes as he wakes up, reading the contact of who was calling him. He reads the word “Dad” and immediately shuffles out of Thor’s room and answers the phone, not thrilled for what was to come._

_“Bruce, where the FUCK are you.” It’s almost like he can smell the alcohol in his dad’s breath over the phone. He wasn’t expecting a call from his dad, then again his dad was always looking for someone to abuse._

_“I’m-I’m just at a friend’s house.” Bruce’s eyes started to well with tears of fear as he stumbled to get any sort of words out._

_“You better get back here in the next ten minutes or I swear to god I will fucking kill you.” And that’s when Bruce realized: Bruce’s house was at least fifteen minutes away from where he was, and that was by car. But he wasn’t about to have Thor drive him to his death._

_“Okay, dad, I’m leaving now.”_

_“YOU BETTER BE LEAVING RIGHT NOW. You piece of shit.” He held his phone away from his ear as his dad yelled and then hung up. If he wanted to live at all, he needed to haul ass._

_He tried to reduce his tears as he quietly opened Thor’s door, but he could tell Thor noticed his glossy eyes when he asked him if everything was alright._

_“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just Tony, he was, uh, angry that I hadn’t finished my part of the science project yet. I need to get home so I’ll see you tomorrow!” With that, Bruce grabbed his backpack off the floor and made his way downstairs and out the door._

_That’s when he realized he had no way home other than walking, and that was a death wish. Through all of his worrying, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a dark black, green, and blue bike. He didn’t know whose bike it was and when he’d have time to return it, but he hopped on and he swore he’d never rode a bike that fast._

_When he got home he was out of breath and couldn’t see straight, but his dad didn’t care. He made his way into his rugged and old house that wreaked of alcohol. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was his dad sitting on the stairs with a bottle of beer in hand. The memories of his mother’s head against the pavement and spitting out lies in court all came back to him as his father slowly stood up. He stumbled over to Bruce and the smell of his father’s breath made his stomach churn._

_“I heard what happened at school. You gay, worthless boy.” Bruce stood and listened to the insults being thrown at him._

_“Are you gay, Bruce?” Bruce continued to stand in silence, too afraid to answer the question.  
“FUCKING ANSWER ME!” He smashed his nearly empty beer bottle to the floor, causing Bruce to shiver in fear._

_“ARE YOU GAY, BRUCE? ARE YOU?” The violence in his voice and the tears threatening to spill out of Bruce’s eyes caused him to mumble out a lie, “No, I’m not.”_

_“You’re a fucking awful liar. I raised you to be better than to lie to me.” This brought his father to the last straw as he raised his hand to punch Bruce. He missed where he was aiming on his cheek, but Bruce’s lip was cut open nonetheless. He stumbled onto the ground as he held his hand over his lip, hoping to calm down the bleeding._

_“Go to your room so I don’t have to see your ugly fucking face anymore.” Bruce nodded as he stood up and went up the creaking stairs to his bedroom. He wasn’t about to piss off his dad even more and go to the bathroom to get a towel. He found a month old bottle of water next to his bed and an old t-shirt on his floor, and used them to try and stop the blood pouring out of his lip. Now he just needed to figure out a way to cover it up for school tomorrow, especially because he knows Thor will worry about him. He can’t have that. “Maybe I deserve the pain,” Bruce thought to himself._

After the silent ride to school, Bruce and Thor awkwardly walked into the same classroom together and didn’t see each other until lunch, where Bruce was sitting at the end of the cafeteria by himself. This wasn’t different from any other day, but Thor wasn’t sure if he should sit with him or not. Maybe he should sit with Dylan, since Bruce insisted he should talk to him. Bruce saw Thor look back and forth from him to Dylan, and his heart broke when Thor chose Dylan. _I shouldn’t be surprised, anyway. He’ll never love me._

Although Thor sat with Dylan, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Bruce. In the middle of the lunch period is when both Bruce and Thor’s breaths started becoming inconsistent. Bruce saw the image of his drunken father making his way to Bruce’s table. He had no idea how he got into the school, but that was the least of his worries right now. Bruce stayed there, frozen, as his dad grew closer. He tried with all he had to keep his tears from flowing and tried to breathe as much as he could. His eyes grew wide as his father kept walking and he moved to the edge of his seat, nearly falling off. The only other person he saw other than his father was Thor, who was standing up to leave. Bruce, through all of his self-hatred, wasn’t the least surprised that Thor left instead of helping him. _What was I expecting? Him to come save the day and get rid of my dad?_

“I’m gonna kill you and your boyfriend, you disgusting, gay, piece of shit.”

Just before Bruce’s father could put a hand on him, Thor came back with two policemen by his side who ran over to the lunch table and dragged his dad out of the room. His dad struggled out of their grip, but he was no match. Thor ran over to him before any teachers could and all eyes were on the two of them.  
He could hear Thor talking to him but everything he said was muffled. He saw blurred figures coming towards him and Thor, asking them both questions. He tried to calm down his breathing enough to hear one voice. Through all of the voices (assuming it was his teachers) talking to him, he could only make out Thor’s.

“Bruce? Can you hear me? Are you alright?” Bruce found comfort in his deep voice and nodded. Thor sighed in relief as he said, “I’m gonna bring you home. Is that okay?” Bruce swallowed his tears down as he nodded again. “Can I touch your shoulder?” Bruce finally managed to make out a small, “yes,” and he felt relief to hear someone ask for his consent. Thor placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he guided him out the building and into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ilybb i love you bruce banner
> 
> also ok i use the name dylan bc i felt like none of the other mcu characters fit in with his role sooo ya


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <33

The only noise heard during the car ride home was Bruce’s breath and his occasional sniffles. Thor drove into his driveway and just as he opened the door to get out, Bruce grabbed his arm. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned back to face Bruce.

Bruce wiped a tear from his cheek and continued to grab Thor’s arm as he said, “Why- why do you keep helping me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve had, like, probably 30 panic attacks in front of you in the past week. Why do you help me? Why don’t you ever just leave while you have the chance?”

Thor closed his door as he stopped for a moment to think about how to answer this question. He knew the answer, _because he was in love with Bruce,_ but it wasn’t the right time to tell him. Bruce is the person he cares about most in this world and seeing him in pain hurt more than any dumb comment from a kid at school. Knowing that he doesn’t see how amazing he is is a horrible feeling. He had no idea how he was going to say all of that to Bruce, but he was gonna try.

“Bruce.. I mean.. I care about you, so much. And I know you may think you don’t deserve my care, but you do. These past two years have been some of the best years of my life and it’s not because of my grades or getting that touchdown, it’s because of _you._ You brought a new source of happiness into my life and I wish you could see that.”

“T-Thor, but I’m a m-”

“Stop calling yourself that. You are _not_ a monster. And if you need me to, I will keep repeating it until you finally tell yourself that out loud. You are an amazing person.”

At this point, Thor placed his hand on Bruce’s jawline so he was looking at Thor, and his thumb was gently rubbing tear stains from Bruce’s cheek. He had turned his body towards the passenger seat, just enough so his face was inches from Bruce’s. Not sure if he should go any further, he sat there, staring into Bruce’s brown eyes, and Bruce staring into his.

After what seemed like hours, Bruce whispered, “Kiss me.”

Thor nodded as he leaned in and crashed his lips onto Bruce’s. Their lips moved together perfectly, and it was almost as time stopped. The moment Thor had been waiting for for two years finally happened. He smiled into the kiss as his other hand lifted to run his hands through Bruce’s curls, and Bruce moved his arms around Thor and felt Bruce’s warm hands in the hair on the back of his neck. Bruce was the one to pull back, arms still around his neck, as he caught his breath.

“Wow,” Bruce said through pants. 

“Yeah,” Thor said, also through pants and a small laugh. 

“I’m confused, I thought you liked Dylan?”

Bruce’s cheek was released from Thor’s grasp as Thor shook his head and said, “I never loved him. It was always you.”

“You-you love me?” Bruce’s face grew red as the words escaped Thor’s lips.

“Y-yeah. I do. I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you, too, Thor.”

The two smiled, not escaping the other’s gaze. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with your dad back there? Why was he there?”

“I-I mean, as I said in the bathroom the other day, he hears the stuff that happens at school and I guess he knew that you called me your, um, boyfriend, but I have no idea how he got into the school…” His voice trailed off as he remembered his dad’s threatening personality, and how he probably got into the building easily. 

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that. I promise I’ll always be here for you if anything ever happens again.”

“Thank you, honey,” the name slipped out as Bruce put his head down, embarrassed.

“You’re so cute.” Thor grinned as he left the car, opened Bruce’s door for him, and led him into his house. 

Bruce made his way onto Thor’s couch when Thor put “The Incredible Hulk” into the DVD player. “Just like old times.” He saw Bruce smile as he sat down next to him and lifted his arm and pulled Bruce in close. Bruce tilted his head up to look at Thor, and Thor returned the look.

“What are we now?”

“Huh?”

“I mean like, are we dating, or…”

Thor smiled as he said, “If you’d like, I’d be honored to call you my boyfriend.” 

Bruce felt his heart _melt_ as he lowered his head onto Thor’s chest, close enough to hear his heartbeat. Thor kissed the top of Bruce’s curls and moved both of his arms to cuddle him as they both drifted off to sleep. 

The next day at school Thor and Bruce walked in holding hands. Bruce was hesitant about this as he doesn’t like the attention it would attract, but realized that he shouldn’t be ashamed anymore. He was proud of his relationship with Thor. He was grateful to have fallen in love with him. 

As he expected, they attracted looks from all over, but they let them stare. As Thor and Bruce sat across from each other at the lunch table, Thor spotted a group of guys walking towards them, clearly having bad intentions. Just as they got over to them, Thor leaned over the table, closed his eyes, grabbed Bruce’s face and pressed his lips onto his. Bruce was startled by this but eventually closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss. The kids who came over gave them a weird look but left after the two didn’t pull away. Their lips stayed connected for a few seconds until they both got too heated for a school environment and Thor slowly let go of Bruce’s lips, and then his face. 

“I can’t believe I get to call you my boyfriend,” Bruce admitted.

“Well, believe it, because you’re stuck with me.” Thor said this as he and Bruce laughed together, still staring into each other’s eyes.

Thor intertwined his hand with Bruce’s as he said, “I love you, darling. It’s always been you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ITS THE END
> 
> thank u for sticking with me through writing my first fic dsfdsfdjksf i'm not very good at this but i wanted to give it a shot and i (think) it went well ??
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it and im sorry for hurting ur hearts at times
> 
> ill be back with more soft fics soon
> 
> <3333

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments i enjoy that a lot
> 
> my tumblr is [@vexahliahh](https://vexahliahh.tumblr.com/) n my twitter is [@rffalos](https://twitter.com/rffalos/)


End file.
